


Perfect Sense

by sungshinelog



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Idols, M/M, Pining, obviousTaeyong, pardonmyfrench, presuperm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sungshinelog/pseuds/sungshinelog
Summary: Doyoung thought it was weird. Because it was weird. But Taeyong seemed unfazed as he sat back down. The other members spared them a glance, but no one said anything. So Doyoung was left to think that maybe it was normal. Maybe kissing Taeyong wasn’t weird.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Perfect Sense

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo... this pretty much was just some fun I had while being stuck at work all day. hope it's entertaining.

It had started with a game of truth or dare (doesn’t it always). It was Haechan’s idea, Mark had rejected it right off the bat, but Yuta was more than for it, pulling in Winwin and then all of them were sat in a circle. “Who’s first?” It seemed only fitting that Haechan start. “Truth or dare?” They dared him to pick the most handsome member and it was no surprise when he admitted he thought Mark was the prettiest. (“But Jaehyun-hyung is like a model.” “Shut up Johnny no one asked you.”)

The game went on for a few rounds- Winwin had to do aegyo, Jungwoo did a sexy dance, and Taeil somehow got out of admitting who he thought about when he was jerking off. Doyoung had yet to be picked, along with Taeyong who had been pretty quiet for most of the night. Doyoung knew he needed to rest, he’d been working extra hard lately- what with Super M soon to debut- and he should have been sleeping, but he got sucked in too. He thought about feigning sickness so Taeyong could tell him to go to bed and then he’d just pull the boy with him. His excuse would be that Taeyong would be “nurturing him back to health.” Just as he was about to be as dramatic as he could be, Taeil was saying Taeyong’s name. “Truth or dare?”

Doyoung would have thought the boy to choose truth but he smiled and the word ‘dare’ left his mouth without a second thought. Taeil grinned wickedly, staring across the faces that sat with him. His eyes landed on Doyoung and the grin expanded, looking almost maniacal. “I dare you to kiss Doyoung.” There were gasps, a few ‘o’s, but then there was silence. It felt weird, the air wasn’t exactly thick, but Doyoung felt smothered and he shrank back on his heels. He almost wanted to faint for lack of better response, but Taeyong was suddenly scooting over, on his knees in front of him. He smiled before he was gently connecting their lips. It lasted all of two seconds before Taeyong was pulling back and then the game just fizzled out. Winwin said he was tired and Yuta walked him to his room, Mark and Haechan bickered as they went off to watch a movie and Johnny said he wanted to get a late workout in.

Doyoung sat there for a moment, baffled by the turn of events and even more so when Taeyong asked him if he was hungry. He acted like the kiss they just shared hadn’t happened, but it was all Doyoung could think about and he stared at Taeyong as he cooked him fried rice. He seemed so relaxed. Why wasn’t he freaking out? Why was Doyoung freaking out?

“Don’t get to bed too late.” He reminded Doyoung. He nodded, but it felt wrong somehow and he went to speak but Taeyong was already gone. He sighed. Maybe he was thinking too much about it.  _ There’s nothing to think about _ , he told himself.

  
  


But then why does it feel like it’s something he should think about. Especially when Taeyong is pressed right next to him, arms slung together and Taeyong’s head resting on his shoulder. The gang decided to do a movie night, since their promotions were pretty much over with. Jaehyun had picked something overly manly (there were too many explosions) and Doyoung had wanted to call it an early night. Except, Taeyong had chosen to sit next to him and before Doyoung could even think about leaving, Taeyong was right there, bodies pressed together. “I’m a little cold.” He’d whispered and well shit, Doyoung couldn’t move now.

Taeyong got more comfortable, leaning the weight of his body further against Doyoung. He had no choice but to wrap his arm around Taeyong to keep them steady. Taeyong sighed against his neck. Chills ran up his spine. Doyoung felt warm all over, though, the more Taeyong’s breath started to tickle his neck. He might have even been blushing, but Doyoung tried not to focus on that fact.

He knew Taeyong was clingy, but he was never this clingy, especially toward him. They bickered more than they cuddled, argued over silly things and pushed each other when crossing paths. It was  _ their _ thing, a cat and mouse game they liked to play and for the most part, Doyoung had gotten used to it. He'd gotten used to the shoving and shoulder bumping. He wasn't used to Taeyong smothering him with cuddles.

"Yonggie, have you seen my windbreaker?" A voice called, it sounded a lot like Mark. Taeyong- the self issued mother hen- stood up, going to help Mark find his jacket. Doyoung took this opportunity to flee. He went to his room and jumped into bed. No teeth brushing. Didn't even bother to change into night clothes. He just closed his eyes and told himself that he was in some weird dream.

  
  


Yet, the following day came and Taeyong was still acting weird. Not entirely weird. Some things were the same. But when he shoved him, their hands stay linked, like Taeyong didn't want to let go. When their shoulders bumped, he lingered there, not instantly pulling away nor making to shove him harder. They stayed pressed together and Doyoung could feel his cheeks growing redder. How was Taeyong having this effect on him?

"Doyoung, did you wanna catch a movie with me?" It was Jaehyun who asked. They normally didn't spend much time together, but he sure as hell didn't want to be around Taeyong right now. So he agreed.

“So you and Taeyong, huh?”

“What?” This was not the conversation he expected to be having with Jaehyun. Come to think it of it, he hadn’t really thought of either of them talking on this outing, but he supposed that would be awkward.

“We all had our suspicions, but everything came to light the other night.” It should have been easy to tell Jaehyun he was wrong. The other night was a fluke, an unexpected turn of events that even Doyoung himself was still trying to understand. But instead, “It’s obvious?”

“Well, duh.” And somehow Doyoung felt like he should have seen it too. If everyone else had witnessed whatever it was that made them think he and Taeyong were a couple, Doyoung should be able to spot it too.

He does, unsurprisingly. He noted the finer details, the one's he so easily glossed over when the idea wasn't on his mind. He saw the way Taeyong's eyes lingered on him (and maybe Doyoung sometimes did the same.) He noticed how much softer the boy seemed around him, not as tense as he once thought. He giggled- a lot. Which, Doyoung had never known to be as cute as it was. He sure as hell loved and it and he was starting to think he loved Taeyong too.

Deeply concerned that maybe he was really shit talking out of his ass- because maybe Jaehyun had only put the idea in his head for shits and giggles- he thought he’d try to actually see how far this could go.

“Taeyong?” They were alone, an odd occurrence in the NCT dorms. Most of the boys had gone out to enjoy their Saturday night. Doyoung knew Taeyong would for sure stay in, so he lingered behind too, avoiding the odd glances the younger ones gave him when he declined going with them to a karaoke bar. Taeyong hummed as he washed the dishes, not even bothering to look up. “Wanna watch a movie when you’re done?” Taeyong nodded, doing as he was without much else of a change in demeanor. It made Doyoung deflate, but only slightly. He still had a whole two hours to test the waters.

Doyoung watched Taeyong as he finished up, feeling oddly domestic. It almost felt like they were playing house, the younger ones as their kids and they were finally getting their alone together while they were out. Doyoung felt his stomach churn and he coughed, getting Taeyong’s attention quickly. “You okay? Not catching a cold are you?” Doyoung shook his head, feeling his cheeks redden when Taeyong’s attention was suddenly on him. Taeyong gave him one last look before telling him to get the movie ready. “I’m just about done here.” Doyoung walked away swiftly, feeling his stomach churn even more.

Taeyong came out to the living room a few minutes later, smiling as he plopped right next to Doyoung. “What are we watching?” He asked, already finding comfort in Doyoung. He leaned his head against his shoulder, hand reaching for Doyoung’s. He played with his fingers as Doyoung hit play and the odd sensations of his movements made him feel tingly. He was the one that was supposed to be making Taeyong feel this way, not the other way around.

He decided he’d had enough of whatever game Taeyong was trying to play and slowly removed his hand from Taeyong’s. Taeyong seemed to sadden at the loss of contact, but then Doyoung was throwing his arm around him, pulling him impossibly closer. Taeyong squeaked at the action, the red that had adorned Doyoung’s cheeks so many times before was now on Taeyong’s. He glanced up at Doyoung and Doyoung merely smiled, bending a little too close for comfort. Taeyong didn’t move away and that made Doyoung’s chest tighten. He laughed lightly, bumping their noses with courage he didn’t know he had. “I know you like Disney movies.” He whispered, their moment ongoing as Doyoung kept eye contact. He really should look away, it might start to get awkward, but Taeyong’s eyes were enticing and he felt oddly compelled to lean further in. Maybe even go as far as connecting their lips.

Taeyong finally seemed to recover from whatever daze he was in, leaning back with a shy giggle. “Yeah, I do.” He mumbled, eyes going back to the screen to see the opening credits of Tangled. He smiled and, for a moment, Doyoung forgot what he was supposed to be doing. Minutes passed before he resumed, no longer captivated by the beauty that was Lee Taeyong (though he sure as heck wanted to be every time he snuck a glance). 

Doyoung tried a couple different things throughout the movie. He rubbed Taeyong’s arm with the hand that was already wrapped around him, the boy pushing himself closer the more Doyoung pressed on. He threw his leg over Taeyong- the boy placing his hand on his knee, gently petting him from time to time. Sometimes, Doyoung let his hand wander up, into Taeyong’s hair. The boy practically purred at the feeling and Doyoung was really starting to think that Jaehyun had a point. 

But as much as he wanted to believe him, another part of his brain- the one that dealt with the never ending self doubt- told him there was no way someone as wonderfully beautiful as the boy beside him could ever love him. He gently coaxed his arm back, Taeyong questioning the movement. “My arm fell asleep.” He reasoned and Taeyong shrugged as he leaned back against the couch. He felt defeated as he sat back himself, wondering what had possessed him earlier to even consider being so brave. He wanted so badly to get it back though, if he meant he could stop worrying over his feelings.

The movie ended, Taeyong stretching his arms above his head as he went to stand up. Doyoung tried not to focus on the sliver of skin that was revealed. “We should get some rest, we have some meetings to do tomorrow.” It wasn’t really that late, they could stay up longer if they wished, but Doyoung felt that Taeyong maybe just needed to get away. He nodded, making his way to his room that he shared with Johnny. Johnny had gone off somewhere with Mark and he was honestly glad for some quiet time on his own. He felt he needed it after whatever just happened in the living room.

Eventually, he got ready for bed, clambering in with a sigh. He knew he could have stayed up, watched a drama or two. Yet, he felt at odds with himself, choosing to lay in his bed and stare at his ceiling as the lingering thought of Taeyong kept him awake.

It didn’t last long though, before he knew it, someone was shaking him awake and he opened his eyes, finding the room to be dark. “Hmmm?” He hummed, feeling whoever was shaking him, shake him some more.

“Doyoung?” He blinked open his eyes as the voice became known.

“Taeyong?” Said boy made a sound of affirmation. “What are you doing in here? Is it time to get up already?” He doubted that, it didn’t even look like it was past midnight.

“No, I was just lonely.” The boy admitted, shyly dragging his hand back from where it still rested on Doyoung. “Would I be able to crash here tonight?” Something about the way he asked made Doyoung sure he wasn't implying sleeping in Johnny’s bed. Doyoung almost went to say no, but the pout he knew would come made him weak and even if couldn't see it, he let it break him.

“Yeah, yeah come in here.” He lifted his covers, letting Taeyong settle in beside him. The boy instantly sidled up right beside him, hand going on his waist as if on instinct. Doyoung made no move to push him away. He felt Taeyong shifting some more, until they were chest to chest and Doyoung’s breath caught. Taeyong was being all mushy again. 

He decided it was better to sleep whatever this was off, closing his eyes and willing his heart rate to settle down. Taeyong didn’t seem to have the same idea in mind, edging even closer, to the point that Doyoung could feel Taeyong’s thigh between an area it really shouldn’t be. “Taeyong?” The boy stayed quiet and Doyoung felt hopeless, sighing dramatically as he tried once again to fall asleep. That was when he felt a gentle press of lips along the column of his neck. He should have jumped, maybe reacted a bit more. Instead, he nuzzled closer, arms tightening around Taeyong as the boy smiled against his neck. 

It felt nice, warm. Doyoung was maybe thinking he should have known all along.

  
  


A few days go by, in which everyone is pulled in one direction or another, Doyoung hardly getting to see Taeyong. He kind of missed his smiley boy, wishing in that very moment to be next to him. He wasn’t with someone he disliked, he was with Johnny who somehow convinced him it would be a great idea to go to the gym. He kind of hated that he got reeled in, but he does try to do a few sit ups before giving up and choosing to spot Johnny as he lifted weights.

“You could have warned me, you know.” Johnny said halfway through his set, sweat dripping down his hairline. “I would have slept in Jaehyun’s room.” Doyoung wasn’t really sure what he meant by that, looking at Johnny confusedly. “Don’t act innocent, it was clear as day when I walked in.” Still unsure, Doyoung raised a brow. “You… Taeyong… in the same bed…” Doyoung could feel his cheeks flaming and he swatted at Johnny, only to remember that maybe he shouldn’t because he was in the middle of a press.

“That wasn’t what it looked like!” Doyoung was quick to defend. Really, it wasn’t. He didn’t like that Johnny was so quick to assume things.

“Look, I get it.” Johnny did one last press before sitting up, wiping the seat from his brow. “I think we’ve all been there but next time, warn a guy.” He smiled, and really Doyoung wanted to be mad, but what did he have to be mad at. He nodded, as if agreeing and Johnny’s smile only grew. “Great, then you don’t mind maybe sleeping in his tonight? Ten is coming by and I kind of wanted some time alone with him.” It was no secret that the two were inseparable, but normally Johnny went off to Ten’s room when he was in Korea, so this was a little different from the norm. Doyoung was kind of regretting having agreed to whatever Johnny had demised, feeling he got the short end of the stick. Nonetheless, he still nodded, wondering just how he was going to approach the situation.

He didn’t have to think too hard. “Doyoung, want to have a sleepover?” It was a rather silly request seeing as they all shared the same space, but Doyoung told him yes anyway and Taeyong told him to dress in warm pajamas and meet him in his room at 8 o’clock sharp.

He arrived just as the minute changed, 8 o'clock on the dot. Taeyong greeted him like he wasn't just a few doors down, wrapping him up in a hug and kissing his cheek. The hug wasn't out of the ordinary. The kiss was. He couldn't be left to think about it, Taeyong pulling him until he was sitting on his bed. "Did you want to watch a movie? Or we could play a game?" Doyoung wasn't sure what kind of game they would play, just them two, but he picked the latter. Taeyong's expression was bright as he kept talking. "Mark taught me a game the other day: 2 lies, one truth. How about we play? It'll be fun!" His words hinted at something else and Doyoung found himself growing nervous.

"Um, alright. We can do that."

"You start." Doyoung felt it only fair that Taeyong start, but the boy was waiting so patiently for his turn, Doyoung left to think of something to say.

“Okay, well uh… I still sleep with a doll most nights; I play the flute; or I am the second most outgoing member.” He knew the answer was obvious and noting the ay Taeyong’s face lit up, he was sure the boy had gotten it.

“The last one!” He shouted, laughing at his very true lie and going to think of his own set of sentences. “Hmmm…” The way he stared at Doyoung made him uneasy. He flinched when Taeyong snapped his fingers. “Got it. I hate when you guys don’t dust the foyer; I love classical music or... “ The pause made Doyoung gulp, the younger holding his breath as Taeyong said his last choice. “I have a crush on someone in this dorm.” The words made Doyoung stutter, suddenly wanting to look anywhere but Taeyong.

“I- uh-” Taeyong wasn looking at him expectantly, like Doyoung shouldn’t be taking this long to give his answer. Truth be told, he was scared of what the answer could be. In a last minute effort to ease his troubled mind, “Can I get a hint?” Taeyong blinked at him, slowly recoiling as Doyoung waited for some response.

“You really don’t know?” He seemed hurt, pulling even further away as he slumped on the bed. “I thought I was being obvious.” Taeyong said sheepishly, bright red coating his cheeks.

“Obvious?” Doyoung was playing dumb, he knew that. But, this all seemed really out of the ordinary, and he was having trouble not being so flustered.

“That I liked you.” The verbal confession made Doyoung freeze. Everyone's assumptions were right. Taeyong really liked him. 

He was currently watching him with sunken eyes, like hadn't expected this outcome. Which, Doyoung supposed he didn't. Doyoung just had to go and ruin everything. "You like me?" He repeated as if Taeyong didn't already look like he wanted the world to swallow him whole. The poor boy nodded, the sullen look still evident. Doyoung opened his mouth again, but words failed him the more Tseyong frowned.

"This was a bad idea, forget this ever happened," Taeyong lamented, suddenly turning over on the bed. "Let's call it a night. Can you turn off the lights?" He watched as Taeyong held onto himself, burrowing deeper like it would help him disappear. Doyoung surely felt bad, standing up, only to sit back down again.

Taeyong wasn't okay and it was all his fault. "Taeyong?" He whispered, trying not to disrupt the tense atmosphere. "Taeyongie?" He said it softer, meant to assure Taeyong that he wasn't mad. The older grunted, but made no move to look at him. "Do you really like me?" That caused a switch to go off, Tayong sitting up in a mad pout.

"How much clearer did I need to be!?" He shouted, positively raging. "Was the statement, 'I like you' not enough?" He fumed, arms crossed and huffy as he stared Doyoung down. It made a giggle escape, Doyoung trying hard to bite back the hilarity of the situation. "Oh now you think this is funny, I'll have you know-"

"Yong," Doyoung sighed.

"What?" Taeyong barked back, clearly annoyed. Maybe Doyoung was having too much fun teasing him.

"You really like me?"

"Asking me multiple times over isn't going to get you a different answer." Taeyong deadpanned. Doyoung couldn't help but laugh. "Stop teasing me!" Doyoung was done with his fun, scooting up onto the bed and pining Taeyong down. "Hey!"

"I think I like you too." Taeyong's eyes widened.

"Seriously?" His voice was small. Doyoung nodded, wishing to rid the older of worry. The urge to kiss him came back full force and he didn't stop himself this time. Doyoung connected their lips in a gentle peck, hands coming down to rest on Taeyong's waist. Taeyong chased after his lips the second they parted, arms wrapping around the younger's neck in the heat of the moment.

When the need for air became too strong, Doyoung learned away, panting into the crook of Taeyong's neck. "I really, really like you." He repeated, because he'd made Taeyong say it so many times. Taeyong huffed, but he smiled, giggling when their lips met again.

  
  


Taeyong was in LA for the SuperM showcase, Doyoung waving at him through the phone screen. "How's the weather treating you?"

"Sunny as is California." They chatted for a while longer before Ten was popping into screen.

"Doyounggie!!!" He cried, trying to snatch the phone away from Taeyong. Once secured he ran, the screen pixelated until he was a good ways away. "Taeyong won't stop talking about you." He revealed with a smirk. Doyoung could hear his boyfriend yelling at Ten to stop telling lies. "They're not lies, I only speak facts!" He shouted back, laughing as Taeyong charged. The sound of wrestling ensued, Doyoung unsure of who had the upper hand. Before he could even know who won, the call disconnected. He pouted. He went to call back, but the phone buzzed as another call from Taeyong came in. This time it was his boyfriend's face that met his.

"Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Taeyong smiled at him sweetly. "So you talk about me that much, huh?" Doyoung still loved to tease him.

Taeyong tried to inform him that Ten was being overdramatic but Doyoung could see the way he tried to hide his face. He was so easy to read sometimes.

Doyoung wasn't sure how he hadn't seen it before. The love and adoration Taeyong held in his eyes as he looked at him. Doyoung was sure he looked the same. He didn't know how he'd missed it for so long. Because now it made perfect sense.


End file.
